Boredom
by Avery Likelytale
Summary: A Manjoumecest rapefic. Enough said. This site doesn't have the right categories...


**Boredom**

**Authorship:** Avery Likelytale

**Author Notes:** Haw haw haw. Because it _needed_ to be written. And because I'm a perv. And because you _know_ that Shouji and Chousaku are pervs. You _know_ it...uh, heck, I don't even remember if Shouji and Chousaku were their actual names. Just pretend they are.

**Caution:** It's rated M for a reason. Also (and this is rather minor), I shall use Japanese names instead of dub names (unlike my other fic) for no apparent reason at all.

**Disclaimer:** I think these are pointless and I remember I forgot to put them in my other story but who cares, they're pointless. Anyway, the Yugioh people probably like that we write fanfiction because it attracts more people to the fanbase, ergo, more money--and if they don't mind that we write fanfiction, why should we put disclaimers? So I'm not! just wasted a whole paragraph...and probably will get sued. There go my college savings!

* * *

**Boredom**

The Manjoume Group helicopter sliced a straight, boring line through the blue, boring sky, over a flat, boring ocean, as Manjoume Jun returned from an eventless, boring break to return to a repetitive, boring school.

_Everything is so freaking boring_, the freshman student thought to himself, watching the boring view through the boring windshield.

Seated on either side of him were his brothers: on his left, boring, financial Shouji; on his right, boring, political Chousaku.

Then, suddenly, Chousaku said, "I'm bored."

Shouji jumped in as well. "So am I."

Jun watched them boredly. After their initial proclamation, the boring silence had quickly closed in again. Five minutes of nothing but the boring noise of the helicopter's motor passed; then Chousaku stretched and yawned theatrically.

"Jun, aren't _you_ bored too?" He asked, in a would-be-casual voice.

It was then when Jun sensed something. Chousaku's hand had come to a rest on his right thigh. Jun pretended not to notice.

"Not particularily, Chousaku-niisan," he said.

"Why?" Shouji asked. "What's keeping your mind occupied?" And then Jun felt _Shouji's_ hand against his left thigh.

Jun glanced at Shouji--a glance that lasted barely a second, for Shouji had grabbed Jun by a fistful of black hair and plastered him into a deep and horny kiss.

"_Hey!_" Chousaku screamed, jumping up simultaneously. His expression was furious--and jealous. Jun and Shouji paid him no heed, as Shouji was much too busy eating Jun's face.

In anger, Chousaku seized Jun by the waist and jerked him forcefully away from Shouji, sending Jun toppling down right over Chousaku's crotch--and his hard-on.

"Pervert!" Jun shouted at Shouji, who had his hand up to his mouth and looked as if he was in ecstasy. "Hey! I'm talking to you! Perv--"

Chousaku clamped a hand down, hard, over Jun's mouth. In a swift motion, he undid Jun's seat belt, and hauled Jun up into his lap.

"Niisan!" Shouted Shouji. "Don't you want to _share_?"

Chousaku grinned devilishly. "Why not?"

Jun struggled against Chousaku's iron grip, letting out curses and swears that were muffled by Chousaku's hand. He had always had the nagging suspicion that his brothers wanted to rape him--but usually he dismissed that as paranoia on his part. A very bad mistake.

"Jun? Do you want to say something?" Chousaku said, lifting his hand from his brother's mouth. Jun spat with disgust.

"Yeah!" He yelled. "You can't rape me! I'm your brother, you sickos!"

"It's not rape if you're willing, Jun," Shouji said, sprawling forward like a cat, and stroking Jun's face. Jun recoiled away.

"He's right, Jun." Chousaku's hand ducked between Jun's legs, and Jun tensed instantly, letting out a groan of both disgust and pleasure. "You're like a rock down here..." Chousaku teased, breathing his words against Jun's ear.

"Didn't you say you were _bored_?" Shouji leered, lightly licking Jun's cheek.

"N-no..." Jun stiffened, pressing his body against Chousaku's chest. "Well...okay...I _was_ bored..."

"Great," Chousaku said. "Then let's have fun!"

'Fun'. This wasn't exactly the idea of fun that Jun had, but it was better than mind-numbing, neverending boredom. Right?

Oh yes. _Much_ better.

Chousaku began sucking on Jun's neck, rolling down the collar of his turtleneck to reveal the soft, pale, unmarred skin. Shouji, at the meantime, pulled down Jun's coat, his fingers savoring the sensation of the curves of his brother's body. Moaning, Jun reflexively spread his legs, in a silent plea for...for...

Then, something hard and thick rammed into his mouth. Stunned, Jun glanced up and saw Shouji, a smirk on his face, his pants rolled down and his dick in Jun's mouth.

He closed his eyes, and began sucking, up and down, on Shouji's penis. Something else jabbed into his face; without opening his eyes, Jun decided that it was Chousaku's dick. So they wanted him to blow the two of them at once? Fine by him.

Jun sucked harder, alternating between Shouji and Chousaku, sometimes taking the head of both of their dicks in his mouth at the same time.

Then, abruptly, Shouji came, filling Jun's mouth with a flood of hot semen. Jun gagged and choked, but scarcely a minute later, Chousaku came as well.

Jun glanced up at his two brothers, cum dripping down his chin. Both of them wore wide, jack-o-lantern grins. Jun mirrored their grins.

"Still bored, Shouji-niisan? Chousaku-niisan?"

Chousaku seized a fistful of Jun's hair and smirked. "Not a chance. But we want more."

Jun opened his mouth to say something, but Chousaku yanked him up and kissed him deeply, his tongue pushing against the back of Jun's mouth. For the first time, Jun understood why they called it 'tonsil hockey'.

He moaned and kissed Chousaku back, as Shouji undid his belt, pulling his pants down...then Chousaku had pushed him down, spreading his legs wide, his erect cock poised to enter...

Jun gasped...tilted his head back, tears running, as he felt Chousaku enter his virgin ass...somehow he was aware of bleeding...that night...

* * *

...was a very long night.

* * *

The helicopter touched down at Duel Academia a few hours later. Jun awoke groggily, after much prodding by his brothers, who had gotten redressed--and redressed Jun--while he was sleeping.

"Ugh," Jun said, placing his hand up to his chin, where he could still feel dried semen. He stretched, yawning, and gave a casual glance at the helicopter seats, paying slight heed to the blood stains on the fabric.

"What a boring ride."

Shouji and Chousaku smirked as Jun slipped out from the helicopter, still yawning.

"Boring, eh?" Chousaku said. "You know, maybe we'll come visit you sometime during your school year. What do you think?"

Jun ran a hand through his mussed up hair, yawned again, and then nodded. "Sure."

He shared a final parting kiss with both of his brothers, before they returned to the helicopter. He watched the helicopter go, traveling in a boring straight line to the boring blue sky, back to the boring mainland where his brothers would do boring financial and political things...

Jun realized that he was quite bored.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Count the number of times I said "boring", "bored", or some other variation of the verb "bore" and I will give you a cookie. :D

And...sorry to disappoint you about cutting it off abruptly in the middle there, but, you know, I don't want this story deleted by being too...y'know. Haw haw haw. invents lame excuses

_REVIEW, DAMMIT! _points machine gun at readers

* * *

_PS: Anyone who can tell me where the line above draws some origins from gets a picture. (Hint: it's a manga)._


End file.
